


More Than Love

by theLilyBird



Series: The Loved, The Lost, and The Fallen [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLilyBird/pseuds/theLilyBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Handsome Jack are a thing now. Angel adores Rhys. Vaughn is...around a lot. I don't know how to describe it a lot of stuff happens.</p><p>The Sequel to More than Enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is That Your Dog or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute and fluffy until it's not.

“You gave him a key?” Vaughn questions, somewhat rhetorically. “Did you get one back?”

 

Rhys sighs, leaning further backward into the couch. “No,” he replies.

 

“And you've been together how long now?” Vaughn asks, also somewhat rhetorically. He's been keeping just as close of track as Rhys himself.

 

“Seven months,” Rhys answers, tone becoming sullen at the implications. 

 

Vaughn leans back into the armchair, shaking his head. “That's rough, bro,” is all he says.

 

Rhys shrugs, “Jack's Jack.”

 

The smaller man rolls his eyes,  _ Jack’s Jack _ has become Rhys’ go to excuse for Jack's lack of action. “You don't have to put up with his crap, Rhys,” he says.

 

“It's not crap, Vaughn.”

 

“It's crap, Rhys. Admit it or not, the man's just not built for domesticity,” Vaughn says.

 

This makes Rhys ache to mention Angel. Rhys has seen first hand the domesticity Jack's capable of. Angel brings out a side of Jack that Rhys never sees when she's not around.

 

Unable to give the answer he wants to, Rhys shrugs. He's been doing a lot of shrugging lately.

 

Vaughn let's out an exasperated sigh, leaping up from the armchair and heading toward the kitchen. “You're doing this to yourself at this point, bro. You're not getting anything out of it, you should call it quits. Cut your losses or whatever,” he says from the kitchen.

 

“I'm getting some amazing sex,” Rhys replies, smiling at the disgusted noise Vaughn makes.

 

“Gross.”

 

The sound of the door opening draws the attention of both men. Vaughn’s attention falls back to his bag of chips when Jack steps into the room with two brown bags. Rhys on the other hand gets up to greet the older man.

 

“Heya pumpkin,” Jack says as Rhys presses a kiss to his cheek. “And friend,” he adds at the sight of Vaughn.

 

Vaughn wiggles his fingers at Jack, mouth stuffed with chips. “What's in the bags?” he questions around his food.

 

“Soon to be dinner,” Jack replies as he makes his way to the little kitchen set just behind the living room. Vaughn vacates the room in favor of returning to his armchair. 

 

“So how long are you going to be leeching off Rhysie?” Jack asks as he unpacks the bags of food.

 

“Jack!” Rhys scolds, raising his voice just a little too high.

 

The older man laughs, “What? Vaughn knows I'm just fucking with him. Don't you, cupcake?”

 

Vaughn waves his hand as if to shoo the older man away. “I thought I told you I don't like the pet names,” Vaughn complains, stuffing more chips into his mouth.

 

“And I thought I told you I don't care,” Jack says. “Save room for dinner, cupcake.”

 

Vaughn grumbles to himself, shrinking into the armchair as he tosses the bag of chips onto the coffee table.

 

“Good boy,” Jack says as he begins working on whatever culinary masterpiece he's planned for dinner. “It was a serious question though. How long is he staying, kitten?” Jack asks, this time addressing Rhys.

 

Rhys shrugs. “Until his apartment is done, I guess.”

 

“If you don't like me being here, Jack. Maybe you shouldn't have gone and gotten that section of Helios blown up,” Vaughn says, crossing his arms. He looks childlike when he's pouting. 

 

Jack laughs, “I like you just fine, cupcake. And  _ that _ was  _ not _ my fault.”

 

Rhys eyes Jack from his place in the living room. “You're unusually chipper today, Jack. Who’d you kill?”

 

The older man laughs again, shaking his head and focusing in on his cooking. “If you must know, I spaced a couple board members. They deserved it. Should've seen them beg, kiddo. All ‘ _ please don't kill me’  _ and ‘ _ I have a family _ ’. Priceless,” Jack answers wistfully.

 

“Like you'd know anything about families, Jack,” Vaughn says, shaking his head.

 

Rhys is suddenly torn between  _ shut up, Vaughn  _ and  _ Jack, please, just don't.  _ He can see Jack white knuckling a knife and can read the blatant hatred on his face.

 

Jack usually didn't mind Vaughn, he found him to be a great source of entertainment and liked him far more than he liked Yvette. _She's got those eyes. Those_ **I'm going to betray you** _eyes._

 

But sometimes Vaughn unknowingly oversteps and has long since lost his healthy fear of Jack. 

 

In an attempt at calming the older man, Rhys moves to Jack's back, wrapping his flesh arm around his waist. “He doesn't understand,” he whispers in Jack's ear.

 

Slowly, Jack's grip loosens on the knife and he resumes his cooking. Rhys kisses Jack's shoulder through his clothes before returning to Vaughn in the living room.

 

“You've gotta learn to think before you speak,” Rhys whispers to Vaughn.

 

Vaughn gives him a look of confused annoyance. “What? I'm just being honest.”

 

Rhys shakes his head, “You don't understand.”

 

“ _ Fine, _ ” Vaughn sighs, crossing his arms. He directs his attention to Jack working in the kitchen, “I'm sorry, Jack.”

 

The apology takes both of them by surprise, but Jack is the first to recover and he nods, muttering  _ apology accepted _ so quietly Vaughn almost misses it.

 

Dinner is served at the dining table that Rhys only ever uses when Jack cooks. It's some kind of overly complicated lasagna unique to Jack. Of course it's delicious, Jack's physically incapable of anything less than perfection.

 

“It's really good Jack,” Vaughn compliments.

 

Jack only smiles and steeples his hands in a way Rhys knows means he wants to say something. Rhys can see him warring over whatever it is in the subtle changes of expression. The mask hides nothing from Rhys. He knows Jack too well now.

 

“I'm going on a little business trip and I need a favor, Rhys,” Jack begins.

 

Rhys eyes go wide; Jack doesn't need favors, he takes what he wants and that's the end of it.

 

Vaughn eyes his friend suspiciously over his food.

 

Jack sighs and Rhys is starting to dread whatever comes next. It takes a while before Jack continues.

 

“I need you to look after Angel while I'm gone.”--Rhys nearly chokes on his food and Vaughn looks between the two men with growing suspicion--“I can't have her alone in the penthouse so she has to stay here. I shouldn't be gone long,” Jack promises.

 

Vaughn is the first to speak, “Is that like your dog or something?”

 

Jack turns to Vaughn and where Rhys expects a glare there's only gentleness. “My daughter,” Jack corrects.

 

It's Vaughn’s turn to almost choke.

 

“I'd hoped your little friend would be gone by now, but seeing as he's going to be lingering for quite some time I thought it was best to bring it up to both of you,” Jack says, a little too nonchalantly.

 

Vaughn’s not yet recovered.

 

“I’d be happy to watch Angel, Jack,” Rhys manages through his shock.

 

“Vaughn?” Jack questions with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm great with kids. Kids love me,” Vaughn babbles, his own shock not yet overcome.

  
Jack claps his hands together, “Then it's settled. I'll bring Angel by tomorrow morning. I leave early.”


	2. Entrails in the Tub

Angel sits on the couch between Rhys and Vaughn as they play video games together. Angel is kicking both their asses and Rhys feels a swell of pride over the initial annoyance at defeat.

 

“Alright, Angel, c’mon, time for bed,” Rhys says finally.

 

Both Vaughn and Angel let out an  _ aw man _ . 

 

“You know your father would shoot me if he knew I'd let you stay up this late. I'd like to at least have something to bury,” Rhys says, ushering the young girl toward the spare room. Vaughn had volunteered to give it up in favor of the couch.

 

Rhys tucks her in and kisses her goodnight before heading to his own bed.

 

She doesn't stay there very long before she comes into Rhys’ room, waking him from the light sleep he'd fallen into.

 

“Rhysie,” she calls, effectively rousing him. “I can't sleep.”

 

Rhys rolls over to face her, “Why? You okay, munchkin?”

 

Angel shrugs and looks away. “Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?”

 

“Sure,” Rhys says, moving backward to make room.

 

She climbs into bed with Rhys, curling up around him. Rhys pulls her closer with his flesh arm and starts to doze off.

 

Rhys rouses at the alert of a call on his echo. He holds up his metal palm and lets the call through. 

 

“Rhysie!” Jack calls and Rhys shushes him.

 

Jack narrows his eyes before he catches sight of Angel using Rhys as a pillow. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure everything was going okay,” Jack says, more quietly this time.

 

Rhys gestures to the sleeping form against his chest. “Couldn't sleep. Other than that we're doing fine,” Rhys says.

 

Jack sighs, “She gets nightmares.”

 

Not knowing how to respond, Rhys just nods.

 

It's quiet between them for a long time before Jack speaks again. “You have the week off. Hopefully I won't be gone that long, but just in case,” Jack says. He sighs again and rubs at his temples. “Take good care of her, kiddo. I'll check in again when I can.”

 

The call ends before Rhys even has a chance to respond.

 

“Rhysie, why don't you sleep over with daddy more?” Angel asks suddenly, her voice heavy with sleep.

 

Rhys could count all the times he'd been allowed to stay the night on one hand. Jack kicked him out under the pretense he didn't want Angel to get confused. Confused about what, Rhys didn't bother asking. 

 

“Dunno,” Rhys replies.

 

Angel tilts her head up to look at him. “I wish you'd stay over more,” she says.

 

Rhys smiles, “Yeah, me too, Angel. Me too.”

 

***

 

Angel ends up spending every night with Rhys so Vaughn moves back into the spare room.

 

It's been almost a week and Rhys hasn't heard from Jack in two days. He tries not to panic.

 

The sound of the shower running wakes Rhys, but he's too tired to get up and Angel is sleeping so soundly against his chest. He goes back to sleep.

 

The bed shifts and creaks loudly, rousing Rhys again. 

 

“Jack?” Rhys questions, but the rest of his words die in his throat when Jack kisses him, urgent and needy.

 

Gently, Rhys pushes Jack away while gesturing at Angel.

 

Jack seems to get the message and instead moves to curl around Angel, draping one arm over her and onto Rhys.

 

“Daddy?” Angel says, turning her head to face Jack.

 

Jack nods and kisses her forehead. “Yeah, Angel. Go back to sleep,” Jack tells her.

 

When Rhys wakes for the day it's in a tangle of limbs with Jack staring up at him through sleep heavy eyes.

 

“Thanks for this, Rhys,” Jack says groggily.

 

“Yeah, anytime, Jack.”

 

Angel opens her eyes to look at her father as he strokes her hair. “Daddy?” she asks.

 

“Yeah, Angel?”

 

She looks up at Rhys briefly before turning her attention back to Jack. “Can I stay here more often?” she asks.

 

Jack seems to consider this for a moment, looking between Rhys and Angel. “Anything you want,” he promises.

 

“Rhys!” Vaughn screams from down the hall. “There’s blood all over the bathroom! Is that--RHYS THERE’S ENTRAILS IN THE TUB!” 

 

Jack snickers into Rhys’ shoulder. “Oops,” is all he says.


	3. Mine

“It’s been two weeks, Jack. You’re not going to tell me about where you went on that  _ little  _ business trip where you ended up leaving entrails in my shower, are you?” Rhys questions, making air quotes around  _ little _ .

 

“Nope.”

 

“Not even going to tell me what happened?”

 

Jack sighs exasperatedly, turning away from his work to lean back in his chair and face Rhys. “Look, kitten, if I don’t want to tell you something, it’s for your own good. Just trust me on that, okay? Okay,” he says before returning to his work.

 

Rhys turns and begins to head back down the stairs, muttering to himself. “But I don’t trust you, Jack. That’s part of the problem.”

 

***

 

Angel sits on the couch with Vaughn, playing some unreleased game Jack had managed to get his hands on.  _ Angel wanted it, said she wanted to play it with your nerd friend.  _

 

Rhys stands in the kitchen with his back against the counter, staring out at the pair in the living room.

 

“So, kid, your dad’s pretty cool,” Vaughn says suddenly.

 

“Which one?”

 

Rhys chokes on his coffee, sending some of it splattering onto the island.

 

“Which one? Whaddaya mean, kid? Your dad. The scary guy with the mask,” Vaughn says, looking at the little girl out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh, yeah. Daddy is pretty cool, isn’t he?” she says as if she hadn’t said anything weird in the first place.

 

The door begins to open, revealing Jack. The older man looks at Vaughn, “I need you to watch Angel. I’m taking Rhysie to dinner tonight.”

 

Before Vaughn can say anything, Rhys does. “You are?”

 

“Yes, pumpkin, I am,” he answers, turning his attention briefly to Rhys before setting it back on Vaughn. “You up for it cupcake?”

 

“Don’t you have a real babysitter?” Vaughn asks, not looking away from the game.

 

“I like you better,” Angel supplies before Jack can answer.

 

Vaughn turns a pale shade of crimson. “I like you too, kid,” he says, pulling the girl against him, effectively killing both of them in game.

 

Jack doesn’t bother dressing up so Rhys doesn’t bother either. It turns out “dinner” is in fact some kind of board party. Rhys isn’t entirely sure what’s going on, but he happily takes every bit of food offered to him.

 

Rhys sits at the bar, eating some  _ delicious  _ finger sandwiches when the bartender comes over with a drink in his hand. 

 

“From the gentleman at the end of the bar,” the bartender says, setting the drink down in front of Rhys.

 

Rhys takes it, raises it to the man and brings it to his mouth, but before so much as a sip passes his lips, Jack grabs his wrist tightly.

 

“Don’t drink that,” Jack commands, releasing his hand and looking somewhat pissed.

 

Rhys places the glass back on the bar and before he can protest Jack takes it, downing it in one go before raising the glass to the man at the end of the bar. He slams the glass back on the counter and grabs Rhys by his flesh arm--the same one he’d most likely just bruised. “Come here, kiddo,” he says, pulling Rhys with him.

 

The younger man follows. “Was that necessary?” he asks Jack.

 

Jack doesn’t respond.

 

The older man keeps Rhys close by after that, never letting him wander too far. No one seems to really pay him much attention. Rhys overhears someone say they think he’s Jack’s PA, which makes Rhys laugh.

 

One of the waiters wanders over to Rhys, drink in hand. “From the woman over there,” he says as he hands the drink to Rhys.

 

Rhys--unsurprisingly--isn’t allowed to drink this one either. Instead Jack takes it and throws it back before handing the glass back to the waiter.

 

It happens three times more throughout the night; Rhys receives a drink from some flirty partygoer and Jack drinks it.

 

Rhys is just about to snap when they walk over to two board members and one of them  _ smiles  _ at him.

 

“Who’s this, Jackie?” the female board member asks, tone edging on flirtatious--flirting with Rhys or Jack, the younger man isn’t sure. All he knows is no one’s ever called the older man Jackie before, at least in front of Rhys.

 

Jack wraps his arm around Rhys’ waist, pulling him closer. “ _ This _ \--if you must know, Portia--is  _ my  _ boyfriend,” the older man says, squeezing Rhys almost uncomfortably.

 

Rhys’ eyes shoot to Jack, unsure if he’d heard him correctly. Jack had never called him his boyfriend before. Hell, he’d never referred to him as anything beyond Rhysie and his varying assortment of pet names.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” the woman-- _ Portia _ \--says, somewhat shocked.

 

“Yeah, seems no one at this friggin’ party realizes,” Jack growls. He seems to consider something for a moment before storming toward the bar, pulling Rhys along with him.

 

“Jack?” Rhys questions, but is ignored.

 

Jack climbs up onto the bar, again pulling Rhys along with him. 

 

By now Rhys is a more than a little flushed, unsure of what Jack plans to do.

 

The man in question pulls his pistol from his belt and fires it--twice--into the bar, effectively drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He pulls Rhys into him, resting his hand on the younger man’s hip. The look in his eyes chills even Rhys to the bone.

 

“ _This_ ”--Jack gestures to Rhys with his pistol--“is _mine._ _Mine_ ,” Jack snarls, voice a little louder than it needs to be. He grabs Rhys’ ass, making the younger man squeak. “If I catch another one of you friggin’ morons so much as looking at him, I will do worse than shoot you. He’s _mine_.”

 

Firing into the bar once more for emphasis and effectively making the whole room take a step away, Jack jumps down from the bar. He holds his hand out for Rhys, who takes it eagerly as he grins like an idiot.

 

“Stop that,” Jack says, putting away his gun.

 

Rhys disobeys, instead wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and leaning to kiss him with the whole room still watching.

 

Jack relaxes into it, pulling Rhys closer and smiling against the younger man’s lips. When he pulls away, Rhys tries to follow him, making Jack laugh. “Alright, kiddo. Time to get you home,” Jack says.

 

When Rhys opens the door he finds Vaughn asleep on the couch and Angel still playing games. 

 

“Daddy!” she calls out, getting up and running to wrap her arms around Rhys.

 

Jack stands awkwardly beside them, mouth agape.

 

Rhys takes a moment to get over his shock before pulling Angel in for a hug.

 

“Angel?” Jack questions when they separate.

 

The girl in question just smiles up at her actual father. “Yeah, daddy?” 

 

Jack trips over his words for a minute--a combination of too much alcohol and shock--before closing his mouth and crossing his arms. “Time to go home,” he says, ushering Angel toward the door.

 

“Can’t we stay the night?” she asks, making a that puppy dog face Rhys knows Jack can’t resist.

 

“No,” he says, opening the door and gesturing her through.

 

Angel looks shocked, but sighs in defeat. “See you later, daddy,” she says, looking up at Rhys before doing as she’s told.

 

“Jack, I don’t think--”

 

“Shut up, Rhys. I don’t want to hear it,” Jack snaps.

 

“You don’t have to be an ass, Jack. I was just going to say--”

 

Jack pushes him back against the wall, “I said  _ shut up, Rhys _ .” When Rhys doesn’t move or speak again Jack turns and leaves.

 

Even after they’re gone Rhys just stands there for a minute before sending Vaughn back to the spare room and turning in himself.


	4. You Stink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the NSFW

“Jack hasn’t been returning my calls,” Rhys tells Vaughn as he paces the living room.

 

Vaughn doesn’t look up from his game. “What’s it been, a couple days?”

 

“A week,” Rhys corrects.

 

“Oh man, I’m sorry.”

 

Rhys throws himself into the couch beside his best friend. “I just don’t understand what I did wrong. I mean, I thought everything was going fine. He even called me his boyfriend. He basically announced it to the whole upper floor,” Rhys says, shaking his head. “I have no idea what I did to piss him off.”

 

“Maybe you didn’t do anything,” Vaughn suggests.

 

Rhys scoffs, “What do you mean?”

 

Vaughn sighs and pauses his game, turning his attention to Rhys. “Look, bro, maybe Jack’s just being an ass or maybe he feels bad about being a dickhead. You never know with that guy--dude’s a psychopath,” Vaughn says, shaking his head as if to get a particularly bad image out of his mind.

 

Just as Rhys is about to say something his ECHO alerts him to a call. He immediately answers. “Jack?”

 

Angel appears on the screen. “Daddy...doesn’t know I’m calling.”--she looks away for a moment--“He misses you, Rhysie. He needs you.” The twelve year old looks upset. “I think he’s sad. He hasn’t put on real clothes in forever and he doesn’t leave his room very much. He’s starting to smell.” Angel scrunches her nose up to bring emphasis to her statement.

 

“I don’t know what I can do, munchkin,” Rhys says honestly.

 

She seems to consider this for a minute. “You could come by and surprise him,” she says.

 

“Your father hates surprises.”

 

Angel sighs, “I know.”

 

“I’m with Angel, Rhys. You should just go over there. Set everything straight,” Vaughn says, butting into the conversation.

 

Rhys sighs, “ _ Fine _ , but if he shoots me put ‘I told you so’ on my headstone. Let me get decent and I’ll be over in a bit. Okay, munchkin?”

 

Angel smiles, “Thanks, daddy.”

 

She’s gone before Rhys can reply.

 

As Rhys stands in front of Jack’s door he starts to reconsider this whole thing, but he’s reminded of Angel and how upset she was. He rings the doorbell.

 

“Daddy, someone’s at the door!” Angel hollers from the other side.

 

Jack responds and it sounds something like  _ tell them to go away. _

 

“I can get it!” she calls back.

 

_ Sneaky little girl,  _ Rhys thinks.

 

Rhys can hear someone shuffling around near the door and he straightens in anticipation.

 

The door opens and almost as soon as it does it starts to close again. Rhys moves his foot to stop it from closing completely.

 

“Go away, Rhys,” Jack groans. Angel wasn’t exaggerating. The older man is only wearing some  _ very  _ old sweats and is in  _ desperate _ need of a shower.

 

“Jack, c’mon. I just want to talk,” Rhys says, moving closer to the door and wrapping his metal hand around the wood.

 

Jack makes a disgusted noise. “Of course you want to talk. Well news flash, kiddo.  _ I  _ don’t want to talk to  _ you _ .”

 

Rhys tries to swallow down the hurt he feels at Jack’s statement. “I’ve missed you,” he tries, voice breaking. He stares at the floor, suddenly unable to face Jack.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t miss you,” Jack says. “Will you leave now?”

 

Rhys’ throat burns and his chest hurts. He doesn’t realize he’s started crying until Jack addresses it.

 

“Jesus, Rhys, really? You’re gonna friggin’ cry about it?”

 

Rhys looks up at the older man, mentally preparing himself to tell Jack where to go and all the horrible things he can do to keep himself busy on the way there.

 

Suddenly Jack reaches out to grip Rhys’ shoulders. “C’mere, kitten,” he says, pulling the younger man into his arms.

 

Despite the smell, Jack’s embrace is comforting and Rhys wraps his own arms around the older man. Jack strokes his hair and hushes him. He leans down to kiss Rhys’ hair. “You're okay, Rhysie. It's okay,” Jack promises. “I'm here.” 

 

With the last bit his voice breaks, drawing Rhys’ attention up to Jack's face. “Are you okay, Jack?” he asks.

 

Jack laughs and it's weighted by sadness. “No, kitten, I don't think I am,” he says, pressing Rhys’ cheek against his chest to stop the younger man from looking at him.

 

Tears are welling in the older man's eyes and Rhys realizes he's never seen Jack cry. It feels wrong and he buries his face in Jack's chest so he doesn't see.

 

Rhys can feel the moisture gathering on top of his head, but he doesn't budge. Instead he runs lazy lines down Jack's back, humming to himself.

 

“We should get out of the doorway,” Jack says suddenly, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

 

Rhys just nods.

 

Jack sighs and scoops Rhys into his arms, cradling him against his chest as he uses his foot to close the door. Rhys laughs and snuggles into Jack’s neck. 

 

“You stink,” Rhys says.

 

“I'll kick your ass out, Rhysie,” Jack says, but both of them know he doesn't mean it.

 

Jack carries Rhys to his bedroom, tossing him onto the mattress. It never ceases to amaze Rhys how strong Jack is.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Jack says.

 

Rhys looks up at Jack dumbly, “What?”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. “I want to have sex with you, Rhysie. In the shower. Now take your clothes off,” Jack says, shedding his own.

 

Rhys does as he's told, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head before undoing his belt and taking his pants off.

 

The older man heads into the bathroom and Rhys follows. He watches Jack turn on the water and test it for the correct temperature before gesturing for Rhys to step in.

 

Jack lingers outside for a moment before turning away, over his shoulder Rhys can see the mask in Jack's hands. He sets it on the counter and takes a deep breath, turning back to get into the shower with Rhys.

 

Unsurprisingly, Rhys stares, tracing the scar with his eyes. “It's kind of beautiful,” he says.

 

Jack scoffs and rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away. “Yeah, well, whatever,” Jack says, clearly uncomfortable. He's obviously not used to people seeing him without the mask.

 

Rhys moves to kiss the older man and it feels almost romantic with the rain shower pouring down on them.

 

When Rhys pulls away he finds Jack staring at him. “What?” he questions.

 

In answer Jack starts to drive Rhys backward until his back is against the shower wall. He cages the younger man with his arms and starts to trail bites down his throat.

 

Instantly Rhys reaches up to tangle his flesh hand in Jack’s greying hair, letting out an almost too loud moan.

 

“You need to be quiet, Rhysie. The shower can only hide so much,” Jack says, biting a little too hard into Rhys’ shoulder and forcing him to choke back a moan.

 

Rhys nods furiously.

 

“Words, kitten. Use them,” Jack says, licking and sucking his way back up the trail of bites.

 

“Yes, I'll be quiet,” Rhys whines as Jack reaches between him to give his growing erection a couple of strokes.

 

Rhys buries his face in Jack's shoulder, trying to suppress the moans he so desperately needs to let out. He can't help the squeak that escapes him when Jack lifts him up and draws Rhys’ legs around himself. 

 

“Jack?” Rhys questions, temporarily drawn out of the moment.

 

Rhys is drawn back in almost instantly as Jack starts to tease him open. He rolls his hips, trying to get Jack's fingers deeper.

 

“Please,” Rhys begs.

 

Jack chuckles darkly, “Words.”

 

“I  _ need  _ you.”

 

The older man smiles and removes his fingers, readjusting Rhys slightly before easing into him. Rhys’ metal hand flies up to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moan.

 

When Jack bottoms out he looks up at Rhys for confirmation. 

 

“Keep going,” the younger man says, voice strained.

 

Needing no further encouragement, Jack starts to drive into Rhys with abandon. The man pressed into the wall is struggling to keep quiet, praying the shower muffles most of his sounds.

 

“Rhys, look at me. There ya go,” Jack says, watching as Rhys bites his lip so hard it starts to bleed. Jack presses his mouth against the younger man’s, swallowing moans and whimpers as Rhys claws his back.

 

“You're gonna leave me with new scars,” Jack says with a breathless laugh.

 

Rhys makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan. Jack slows down enough for him to catch his breath.

 

As if possessed, Rhys is suddenly staring at Jack. He presses his flesh thumb against the scar and traces it across one side of his face. “I think--”

 

Jack starts up a punishing pace and Rhys has to fight himself with everything he has to not be too loud, but moans and little pleas of  _ yes _ slip past his lips anyway.

 

Rhys squeezes his eyes shut. He's so incredibly close and Jack's hitting that spot that has him keening and he's suddenly falling over the edge, unable to keep quiet any longer.

 

When Rhys opens his eyes, Jack’s slouched against him with his head against the younger man's chest, panting and somehow still holding Rhys up.

 

“You in there?” Rhys asks, gently tapping a metal finger against Jack's temple.

 

Slowly Jack draws his attention to Rhys, who’s smiling down at the older man. “Yeah, kiddo. I’m here,” Jack says, sounding somewhat dazed. He even looks a little lost. Before Rhys can say anything back, Jack shifts them so he slides out of Rhys and sets him on the floor.

 

Rhys stands on shaky legs, offering Jack a small smile when he puts a hand on Rhys’ shoulder to keep him steady. “You still need an actual shower, Jack,” Rhys says.

 

Jack rolls his eyes and turns away, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

 

They help each other wash and Rhys comes away smelling like Jack. 

 

Once fully dressed they leave Jack’s room and head down the hall to find Vaughn and Angel on the couch playing games.

 

“C’mon kid, you’re killing me here! Ease up!” Vaughn complains

 

Angel laughs, “Boo hoo. Get good.”

 

Jack hops over the back of the couch, landing beside Angel. “You tell him, sweetheart,” he says, pressing a kiss to her hair.

 

“Vaughn, what’re you doing here?” Rhys asks, coming around the couch like a normal person and parking himself beside Jack. Jack wraps an arm around Rhys, pulling him into his side.

 

“Kid called me. Said she was bored and you two were busy,” Vaughn answers with a shrug.

 

“What’d I say about calling people when I’m not around?” Jack says sternly.

 

Not missing a beat Angel says, “You were around. You were just  _ busy _ .”

 

At that Rhys smiles, though he feels a slight blush creeping across his cheeks at being the thing Jack was busy with.

 

“Fair enough,” Jack concedes.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” Angel says somewhat suddenly. Rhys gets the feeling she’s talking to him, but doesn’t respond.

 

Instead Jack does, “For what?”

 

Angel pauses the game to turn to her father and Vaughn complains. “I wasn’t talking to you,” she says almost formally.

 

Jack’s lips form an  _ oh _ . “Ya know that’s going to get real confusing real friggin’ quick, Angel. Maybe you should stick to Rhysie?” he suggests.

 

Angel seems to consider this, but shakes her head. “Nope,” she says, turning her attention back to the game. “Get ready to have your ass kicked!”

 

“Like father, like daughter,” Rhys says, unable to hide his grin.

  
Jack pinches Rhys, but doesn’t say anything.


	5. Wallethead

“Have a fun night, Rhys?” Vasquez says, leaning on the wall of his cubicle and gesturing the poorly concealed marks on his neck.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Rhys says, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Did you need something?”

 

Vasquez perks up, “Now that you mention it. Yes. Remember that thing I told you needed to be done by the end of the week? Well, funny thing, I lied. I need it by morning. Have fun, champ.” He gives Rhys a pat on the back and wanders off.

 

Rhys sighs and rests his face in his hands. There goes any hope of sleeping tonight. He hadn’t even started to work on it.

 

Rhys’ ECHO alerts him to a call that he reluctantly answers. “Hello?”

 

“Heya pumpkin. So I had a thought. How about I come get you for lunch and we play hooky for the rest of the day? Hmm? Sounds good, right? I’m a genius, I know,” Jack says, reaching to pat himself on the back. 

 

“I can’t,” Rhys says, attention suddenly drawn anywhere that’s not directly at Jack.

 

Jack blinks. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you, kiddo. It sounded like you said you  _ can’t. _ ”

 

Rhys sighs, “I have this big project my boss wan--”

 

“I’m your boss, Rhysie,” Jack interrupts, tone harsh.

 

“Yeah well Hugo sa--”

 

“Wait, Wallethead? Wallethead is your boss? Oh man, I’m going to have so much fun today. I’ll see you in a bit, kitten. Don’t go anywhere,” Jack says, disappearing before Rhys can protest.

 

Rhys goes back to his work, pretending Jack hadn’t called at all.

 

He works for a good half hour before Jack’s secretary appears in the corner of his vision. She hasn’t come for Rhys, however, so he turns his attention back to his work. He needs to focus if he has any hope of getting any rest at all tonight.

 

It’s only about fifteen minutes before Rhys spies the secretary again, this time walking toward him. He tries to ignore her.

 

“Rhys, I need you to come with me. Jack has requested your presence.”--she bites her lip when Rhys doesn’t budge--“He said it’s urgent and that you won’t regret it,” she says.

 

Rhys sighs, “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

When Rhys enters Jack’s office the scene unfolding before him has him torn between amusement and shock.

 

Hugo sits on his knees in front of Jack, who’s holding his pistol to the man’s head. Hugo is begging almost incoherently and Jack’s laughing. 

 

“Rhysie! Glad you made it. C’mere, kitten. Don’t be shy,” Jack says, gesturing Rhys forward.

 

Rhys does as he’s told, coming to stand behind Hugo.

 

Vasquez looks around wildly until his eyes catch on Rhys. “ _ You _ ,” he has the nerve to snarl.

 

Rhys steps around Hugo to stand beside Jack, who wraps his free arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

 

“You must not’ve gotten the memo, Wallethead. So I’ll do you a favor and enlighten you, because I’m a nice guy.  _ This _ ”--Jack pulls Rhys closer--“is mine. And you don’t fuck with what’s mine. Understand?”

 

“I--I didn’t--”

 

“I’m not finished, Wallethead,” Jack interrupts. “I’m going to have to kill you now. Just an unfortunate fact of your pathetic life. Sucks to be you, don’t it?”

 

“Jack,” Rhys begins, drawing the attention of both men. “You don’t  _ have  _ to kill him.”

 

Jack looks at him--shocked. In fact Rhys is a little shocked at himself. He hates Hugo.

 

“Whaddaya mean? I thought you liked it when I killed people for you,” Jack says turning his attention to Rhys.

 

Vasquez makes a pathetic little noise.

 

Jack fires blindly at the man, hitting him in the thigh. “Don’t move,” Jack commands, keeping his attention on Rhys even as he keeps his pistol leveled at Hugo.

 

“He’s not worth it, Jack,” Rhys says and Jack sighs.

 

Jack turns back to Hugo who’s now in a pile on the floor, clutching his wounded thigh. “It’s your lucky day, asshole. Get your stupid ass out of my office before you get blood on the floor,” Jack snarls, turning away to head back to his desk.

 

As Hugo starts to make a move to leave, Rhys steps in front of him, gripping his chin to give them eye contact. “Remember this, Hugo. Every time you look at me, remember this,” Rhys says before digging his index finger into the wound, making Vasquez cry out in pain. He moves out of the way, watching as Hugo hobbles out of Jack’s office.

 

When he turns to look at Jack, the older man is watching him from the stairs with hunger in his eyes and a predatory grin on his lips.

 

“Lunch?” Rhys asks, smiling as if nothing had just happened.

 

Jack doesn’t let it go though and instead descends the remaining steps to stand before Rhys.

 

“What?” Rhys asks, not liking the way Jack is staring at him.

 

“That was really hot,” Jack says, sounding somewhat breathless.

 

Rhys laughs, turning and heading toward the door. “Let’s just go get lunch, Jack. Save that for later,” Rhys says.

  
Jack follows without another word.


	6. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff

Rhys sits at his desk, working his ass off when he notices most everyone else has gone off to lunch. He decides to take his own lunch break and heads out to one of the nearby takeout places.

 

He orders enough food for two and goes up to Jack’s office.

 

When he gets to the door he’s greeted by the corpses of two men being dragged out of Jack’s office by security as blood from the various bullet wounds smears across the floor in their wake. It should really be putting Rhys off lunch, but he finds he just doesn’t care.

 

Careful to avoid stepping in the blood, Rhys makes his way to Jack’s desk.

 

Jack is so focused in his work he doesn’t notice Rhys until he’s standing right in front of him. He turns away from the monitor. “You brought lunch,” he says, smiling.

 

Rhys nods and sets the bag on the desk.

 

Jack stands and leans across the desk to kiss Rhys. It’s a quick peck just to show his appreciation. “Damn is it good to be king,” he says, opening the bag and pulling out the takeout containers.

 

“What?” Rhys asks, letting out a soft chuckle.

 

The older man looks up from his food. “I said, ‘it’s good to be king.’”

 

Rhys smiles, “What does that make me then, Jack?”

 

Jack abandons his food and walks around the desk so he stands in front of Rhys. He wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. “My princess, of course,” he says, smiling.

 

“Don’t you mean Queen?” Rhys questions, quirking a brow.

 

Jack shakes his head, “Gotta earn that one, pumpkin.”

 

Rhys laughs, “Oh so I haven’t earned it yet?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Rhys reaches his arms up to wrap them around Jack’s neck. “How do you want me to earn it?”

 

Jack presses his forehead against Rhys’. “You can start by shutting up and enjoying lunch with me,” he says before pulling away and going back to his chair. “C’mere. Sit with me.”

 

The younger man does as he’s told, placing himself in Jack’s lap. They eat lunch together, drawing the moment out as long as they can. 

 

When Rhys makes move to get up and leave, Jack pulls him back, kissing him hard and drawing Rhys closer against his chest.

 

“Thanks for this, Rhysie,” Jack says.

 

Rhys smiles, “Anytime, Jack.”


	7. Siren

Jack's been letting Rhys stay the night at the penthouse more often, not every night, but most.

 

Rhys wakes to the sound of screaming, it makes him sit bolt upright in bed. He looks over to see Jack in the same panicked state. They both rush out of bed to Angel's room, grateful they'd decided to wear pants to bed.

 

Angel sits in bed with her eyes blown wide, she looks around in a panic before her eyes settle on Jack. “Daddy?” she questions and Jack rushes to her, pulling her into his arms. 

 

“It happened again,” she adds hollowly and Jack squeezes her tighter.

 

“You okay, Angel?” Rhys asks from the doorway. It doesn't feel right to be here, like he’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.

 

“It's just nightmares, Rhys. Go back to bed,” Jack says, not releasing his daughter.

 

Rhys starts to do as he's told but Angel stops him.

 

“Daddy, wait,” she says. “Shouldn't he know?” she asks Jack.

 

Jack nods hesitantly, “Go ahead, Angel.” 

 

The little girl holds her hand out in front of her and slowly a violet orb grows in her palm, but her control snaps and it explodes. Everyone flinches, but nothing happens and no one seems hurt.

 

Angel leans into her father. “I'm sleepy,” she says, suddenly lethargic.

 

“Then sleep. We'll be down the hall if you need us,” Jack says, releasing her. 

 

She does as she's told and curls back into the blankets. Jack gets up and ushers Rhys out. 

 

When the door's closed Rhys speaks, “What was that?” 

 

Jack sighs, “She's a siren, kiddo.”

 

Rhys tries to reign in his overflow of emotions. 

 

“I told you her mother died, but I didn't tell you how,” Jack says, walking back toward his room, Rhys in tow. “Angel…well Angel killed her.”

 

Questions Rhys knows better than to ask bubble up in his mind. “I--I'm sorry,” is all Rhys can say.

 

Jack shrugs, opening the bedroom door. “Don't be, woman wasn't exactly my favorite person in the galaxy to put it mildly. It weighs on Angel though, gives her nightmares, which make her powers flare up. She can't control them,” Jack says, sighing as he lays back in bed.

 

“Can't someone teach her?” Rhys stupidly asks. He doesn't know much about sirens, but he knows enough to recognize that was a stupid question.

 

“Yeah sure, if I had an experienced siren just laying around,” Jack says.

 

Rhys looks away, “I'm sorry, Jack.” 

 

Jack sighs and scoots closer to Rhys, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “It's not your fault, kitten,” Jack says resting his head on Rhys’ chest.

 

Rhys doesn't like how sullen Jack is. He doesn't like the sluggishness attached to his every move, doesn't like the hollowness to his tone. It's all so unlike Jack, it's kind of freaking the younger man out.

 

“Can't we help her?” Rhys asks.

 

Jack shakes his head, “No. It's just something we'll have to learn to live with.”

 

Rhys doesn't like the sound of that, but he doesn't press. Instead he forces himself into sleep.


	8. In Love with A Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THAT FLUFF? KEEP REMEMBERING IT. YOU'LL NEED THAT MEMORY TO GET YOU THROUGH THIS.

It's been eleven months together now and Rhys has practically moved into Jack’s place. Most of his important things are there and it's where he goes after work. He'd even been invited to Angel’s thirteenth birthday party. It was quite the event.

 

Rhys has the day off today so he spends it with Angel. Jack's working late again, leaving the two of them together for several hours.

 

“I'm hungry. You hungry, munchkin?” Rhys asks, pausing the game and turning to look at Angel beside him. 

 

“Yeah,” she says. “Stay here, I'll make something.”

 

Angel rises from the couch and disappears into the kitchen.

 

She's gone for what seems like too long and Rhys gets up to check on her.

 

“Angel,” Rhys calls as he steps into the kitchen space.

 

He finds her on the floor, clutching her hand as blood pours from a wound Rhys can't see. She's glowing that same violet Rhys had seen only once several months ago and crying. He reaches out to help her.

 

Her attention snaps to him. “Don't touch me! I can hurt you!” she screams, sliding backward to get away from him.

 

“Angel, you're not going to hurt me,” Rhys says, reaching out again.

 

This time she shrinks back, curling in on herself as the violet enveloping her expands into something of a bubble before exploding, knocking Rhys back against the counter.

 

He blacks out.

 

***

 

When Rhys awakens, he  _ burns _ . He tries to sit up, but he's already sitting. He's pressed up against something solid and warm…and wet?

 

It takes him a minute to come around fully, and when he does he realizes he's on the kitchen floor, wrapped in Jack’s arms.

 

“Jack?” Rhys croaks.

 

“Shh, Rhys, don't try to talk,” Jack says, pulling the younger man closer against his chest. His voice is hoarse like he's been crying.

 

Rhys tries to readjust to look at Jack, but the older man is holding him too tight. Then he remembers what happened. “Jack, where's Angel?” he manages to ask.

 

“Please, Rhys, for me. Be quiet,” Jack says, resting his head in Rhys’ hair. 

 

“Jack, answer me. Where. Is. Angel.”

 

Jack sighs sadly, “She's not here.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Rhys, we can talk about it later. Just hold still and be quiet for a bit. You hit your head pretty hard,” Jack says, nuzzling into Rhys’ neck.

 

Rhys does as he's told. He always does as he's told.  _ Eventually. _

 

After what feels like forever and is more likely an hour, Jack releases Rhys and stands to help him up. A thought occurs to him as he stares at the older man.

 

Jack looks like shit.

 

Rhys moves to wrap his arms around Jack's neck and look him in the eye. “Are you okay, Jack?”

 

Jack sighs, “I had to send Angel away. I'll find her some help.”

 

Rhys tries to pull away, but Jack has him by the hips. “What?! Why would you do that? She's your daughter!”

 

Jack winces, but keeps his grip on Rhys. “She almost killed you, Rhys,” Jack says, tone harsh and unforgiving. 

 

“Stop calling me that!” 

 

Against Rhys’ will, Jack pulls him closer, dipping his head to rest his mouth at Rhys’ ear. “I'm about to say something I don't say lightly and I need to you pay attention,” Jack begins, voice husky. “Can you do that for me?”

 

Rhys nods.

 

“Words, kiddo,” Jack chides. 

 

“Yes, I can do that,” Rhys whispers.

 

“Good boy.”--Rhys can feel Jack smiling against the shell of his ear--“I love you, Rhys. I love you very much and I can't stand to see you hurt. I sent Angel away for the both of you. She needs help, and I need to keep you safe. Now relax and let me take care of you,” Jack finishes, pulling back to look at Rhys.

 

Rhys is frozen, he can't feel his legs and he's a little dizzy. He stares blankly at Jack, whose expression is shifting from forced calm to something akin to concern.

 

“Rhysie you in there?” Jack asks, cocking a brow at the younger man.

 

Suddenly Rhys leans into Jack, kissing him hard and tangling his flesh hand in his hair, effectively locking them together. When Rhys pulls away, Jack starts to follow, but stops himself before he gets too far.

 

Rhys untangles his hand from Jack's hair to cup his jaw. He stares into heterochromatic eyes and his certainty is reflected back at him. “I love you too, Jack,” Rhys says, smiling.

 

Jack smiles back, genuine and soft. “Yeah, alright, kiddo. No need to get all sappy on me,” Jack says, returning to his usual self.

 

As must as kind-hearted Jack was nice, Rhys was in love with a psychopath. Not a nice guy.


	9. Two Years Later and A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the fluff.

**Two Years Later**

 

Rhys is sitting on their couch, watching TV when the call comes in. Jack’s tripping over his words and even then everything is a half formed thought.

 

“Jack slow down,” Rhys urges.

 

Jack takes a deep breath and explains it all to him. What he did to Angel. What happened because of it. 

 

The girl was dead. The girl Rhys had loved like his own child was dead.  _ Angel  _ was dead.

 

“You did what to her?! You--you killed her! You fucking asshole!” Rhys screams, leaping up and desperately wishing the man was present so he could punch him in his stupid face.

 

“Rhysie, you're not listening to me.  _ They  _ killed her.  _ The vault hunters _ killed her,” Jack says, sounding more unhinged than usual. He starts laughing--actual full blown laughter. “ _ They killed her and now I'm going to kill every last one of them _ ,” he says in sing-song.

 

Rhys is temporarily stunned into silence. “Jack, just come home.  _ Please _ ,” Rhys begs.

 

Jack laughs and pulls a red haired woman into view by her hair, gun to her head. “Rhysie, meet Lilith. Lilith, meet Rhysie. Lilith is going to help me open the vault, aren't you?” Jack asks rhetorically, voice sickeningly sweet.

 

“Fuck you, you psychotic bastard,” Lilith spits.

 

Jack tsks at her, “Not in front of the children.”

 

Lilith’s eyes are pleading with Rhys. Some part of her can tell Rhys wants nothing to do with whatever Jack plans or the vaults.

 

When Jack turns his attention to Lilith, Rhys takes the opportunity to plead back.

 

_ Don't hurt him. Please. He's all I have,  _ he mouths to her.

 

_ No promises, kid _ , she mouths back.

 

The vaults would get Jack killed, Rhys had already known that. He knew it as soon as Jack started to obsess over them. But now he  _ knows _ . He knows Jack won't be coming home. He knows he'll have to go back to his own apartment--which he’d gifted to Vaughn when Jack asked him to move in. He knows his world has just shattered and crumbled to dust around him.

 

So he smiles at Jack when he turns back to look at him with wild eyes and he says the last words he'll ever say to Jack. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Jack smiles back, looking crazy as ever.

 

The call cuts off and Rhys sits still as stone on the couch, crying until he can't anymore. Jack is gone. Angel is gone. Rhys’ whole world is gone. He begs for the mercy of death, but it doesn't come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was legit almost brought to tears writing this.


	10. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

 

Rhys stands before the office door with Vaughn.

 

“You'll get Jack's seat, Rhys. You'll get it. Jack would be proud,” Vaughn says.

 

As he always seems to be, Rhys is spaced out. He turns his attention to Vaughn. “Thanks, bro. I would never have gotten this far without you,” Rhys tells him, part of his attention still lost.

 

Vaughn smiles at his friend, “No problem, bro. Now go get ‘em.”

 

The door opens and Rhys steps in. There's someone that's not Henderson in the chair. They turn around slowly.

 

_ Vasquez.  _

 

“Rhys! How good to see you,” he says a little too cheerily.

 

“Wallet--”

 

“Now, now,  _ Rhysie _ . Don't be rude. I was talking,” Vasquez scolds, going so far as to wag his finger at Rhys. “I want you to know I remember. I remember every time I look at you. Just like you asked. Now I want you to remember something for me.”

 

Rhys fights the urge to tackle Vasquez to the ground and beat him to a pulp.

 

“I want you to remember that everything you worked so hard for. Every second you spent busting your ass to get here. Every bit of sleep lost and event missed. Everything you did. All of it. Was for nothing. I took it all from you and now you  _ really  _ have  **_nothing_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Finale will be posted...soonish. In the mean time feel free to prompt my tumblr. thelilybird.tumblr.com


End file.
